About a Girl
by TheScaryLittleGhostGirl
Summary: Belle French suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder and shares her body with her other personality and polar opposite Lacey. All she has to do is try and be as normal as possible. But normal isn't exactly easy when you've got two personalities, and especially not when Mr Gold takes a fancy to you. Rumbelle AU. No curse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well my girlfriend finally convinced me to watch this show, and let's just say that I managed to watch the **_**entire**_** first season in three days and leave it at that. So here is just a little AU story which will be about 4 chapters long, it is also just set in that land without magic and there is no curse, and this is my first Once Upon a Time story so please be gentle with me. Anybody that knows me will also know that I am very unoriginal with titles and once again have named my fanfictions after songs; 'About a Girl' is a Nirvana song because my girlfriend loves Nirvana so yeah. And also I'm not a doctor, and honestly most of my knowledge about Multiple Personalities I get from TV so I apologise in advance for any medical inaccuracies; no offence is intentionally made to anybody with this disorder. Other than that, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

_You look silly _Lacey announced in a know-it-all voice.

Huffing in frustration, Belle yanked her dark curls out of the ponytail and glared at the angry girl in the mirror. Normal. What did normal look like? She had set herself the target that she would present herself in no way notable, but not so un-notable that was in itself notable. Today was day four of work and she could already feel the impending sense of doom, her hands twitching rather abnormally staring hopelessly at her reflection.

_Just do what I do_

"Be quiet." Belle mumbled "I'm trying to concentrate." She gave a little sigh, absentmindedly gnawing at her bottom lip "What _would_ you do?"

Lacey would have grinned so widely in triumph at that _loose bun_

Helpless and feeling rather desperate, Belle did as she was told, chancing a fake smile in the mirror. Well, it look about as normal as it could be under the circumstances.

Moe poked his head around the door to check on her "Belle?" she glanced round at him and nodded in confirmation, Lacey had never been overly keen on Moe, or anybody for that matter, she was just a lot less tolerant than Belle was. He threw her a small, obviously faked, smile "Are you ok?" He had been treating her like a child ever since she had arrived home, he tiptoed around her like she was some kind of walking time bomb, the cruel irony being that she supposed that that was exactly what she was. Lacey sighed and rolled her eyes, but Belle sshed her and got to her feet, following her father down the stairs to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table he placed a bowl of cereal in front of her, and nodding in thanks she began to eat.

The doorbell rang, Moe going to answer it, Belle still sitting at the table perusing the newspaper noting again how dull everything in this town was. "Mr Gold." She heard her father's shocked voice, poking her head around to see what was happening.

Mr Gold was not a large man – on the contrary he was actually rather slender – but there was an definite awe about him that seemed to give of an impression of massiveness, of great power and authority, it would take even the more simpler of people only a matter of seconds to conclude that this was not a man to cross, nobody broke a deal with Mr Gold, his word was law and he did own about half the town "Mr French," he inclined his head, brushing past Moe to enter his eyes twitching around the hallway like he was x-raying it, his subtle Scottish accent making her feel almost weak at the knees. Stopping her and inclined his head again "Miss French," he greeted her, flashing a rather rare smile in her direction causing her cheeks to instantly blush a fiery crimson.

"Um... I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour." Moe stuttered, edging his way hastily past Gold to the kitchen. Belle had always been warned to stay away from Mr Gold, he father was scared stiff of him, as were many other people in Storybrooke . Belle herself had never really understood why, they had never had never had a conversation that lasted for longer than a few minutes before, but the snippets of conversation they had had always been pleasant, he appeared to be a perfect gentleman and he even smiled at her, like he was genuinely happy to see her. And she had always been a sucker for the accent as well.

_I like him _she heard Lacey say decisively in a fairly un-subtle flirtatious voice.

"Oh I just came by early to pick up this month's rent." Gold continued, drawing his attention back to Moe "Unless that is a problem." He added bluntly, fixing him with a rather stern glance.

"Oh no, no." Moe shook his head looking desperate "I'll just be back in a minute." Shifting past both of them into the other room, he threw Belle an apologetic look.

"Isabelle, yes?" Gold asked, turning his attention back to Belle, his tone noticeably lighter and friendlier than when he had been addressing her father.

"What?" she flushed again "Oh, um... yeah, well, Belle."

"Belle." He corrected himself "I trust you are well?"

"Oh, yes." She gave a tiny nod "Thank you."

The corner of his mouth twitched as if to say 'You're welcome'

Moe returned, causing Lacey to groan angrily, thrusting an envelope into Mr Gold's free hand and rather abruptly indicating the door for him to leave.

Gold inclined his head again to Belle, and fixing her father again with a stern glare turned to leave.

"That was rude!" Belle confronted Moe the moment to door was closed and Mr Gold was out of ear shot.

Moe's jaw dropped, taken aback by his daughter's sudden flash of empathy "The man is terrifying!" he retorted as if it were an acceptable excuse.

"You don't even know hi-"

"I know him well enough." He said defensively "And I don't want you having anything to do with him either Belle." He added harshly.

"I'm not a child," She snapped, and flicking her head round she swept from the room.

Belle had many fond memories of this place, most of them from her high school days. She had used to come here with her friends to discuss boys and homework, never the things that were really bothering them. The place was different now, it didn't quite have the glowing, safe haven teenage feel that it had then. But really it was exactly the same, Granny's hadn't changed at all, nothing in the town had, it was exactly the same, in fact the only thing that had changed in the last eight was Belle herself.

She had been lucky enough to get a job here. A job was safe, jobs were normal, and since she had nearly no money and no further education since she had left high school , Ruby had offered her the job of a waitress until she had enough money to venture out into a different profession, but until then she would just serve food and clean tables. The day passed pleasantly enough, just as the previous ones had, thankfully with very little interruption from Lacey, Ruby was as outrageously sweet and lovely as ever, and she even managed to make just over $10 in tips. Smiling privately to herself at the day's success, she made to take of her apron.

"Belle?"

She nearly jumped out of her own skin in shock, her head snapping around to see Mr Gold standing there, looking pleasantly surprised to have bumped into her for the second time that day, his few gold teeth glinting in the dim light of the diner "Um... hi."

"I didn't know that you worked here."

"Oh yeah, I do." She smiled rather awkwardly "Well I only started the other week so."

"Well then." He didn't smile but his face appeared lighter that previously "Am I to have the privilege of you being my waitress?"

"Well, I was actually just about to go home, I-I just finished." She mumbled, feeling useless.

His face visibly dropped "Ah, I see." His eyes flicked over her intently, as if he were x-raying her "Well, in that case, am I to have the privilege of you accompanying me for coffee?"

What? Coffee? "um, now?" she stuttered, not quite able to believe what she was hearing, he must have got this wrong.

He gave a small, expectant nod.

"So, li-like a date?"

Gold nodded "Only if you chose Miss French." The corner of his mouth twitching.

_Say yes! _Lacey hissed, egging her on sounding positively gleeful.

"Um, ok."

"Excellent. I will find a seat." He turned, limping away leaning heavily on his cane to find an empty table.

Catching Ruby's sceptical eye, Belle mouthed for two coffees before hastily removing her apron and following Mr Gold to the empty table. For a split second she was certain that she saw his face contort as he sat down, breathing becoming ever so slightly more laboured "Does it hurt?" she asked before she could stop herself, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Does what hurt, dearie?" he asked, shifting a little in his seat and propping his cane up against the chair.

Blushing furiously she wished that she hadn't asked now "Um... your leg?"

"Oh no." But she could tell just from the way his eyes didn't quite meet hers that he was lying "barely notice it anymore." Pausing for a moment he waited for her to reply, when she didn't he continued "Why are you working here Miss French?" evidentially his leg was a topic best avoided and Belle made a quick note not to press him about it.

"Well me and Ruby have been friends ever since we were in high school, so she offered me the job here." It was partially true, so she wasn't lying to him at least.

He gave her a look, eyebrows slightly raised, to say that he knew that she wasn't being entirely truthful, gesturing for her to continue.

"Fit in, I guess." She admitted, twiddling her fingers together in her lap.

"Extraordinary girl like you shouldn't want to fit in." He scoffed. Extraordinary? He really was being awfully nice – and completely wrong – for somebody widely known for being harsh and unpleasant "What do you like to do?" and it seemed as well, as if he were genuinely interested in her and in what she had to say.

"I like to read."

"Well, I've never been much of a reader myself, but I'm sure that you would be able to convince me to read something."

"Oh I love books, I could just spend hours and hours reading, I used to go to the old library a lot before it closed."

"Well, I will bear that in mind." And he gave her a rare, genuinely warm smile, making her heart accelerate.

"Coffee?" Ruby smiled, obviously fake, bringing two cups of coffee to the table, throwing Belle and obvious questioning face and jerking her head to Mr Gold.

"Thank you Ruby." Belle dismissed her with a quick shake of her head "I'm sorry about her." She murmured as Ruby stalked away so that only Mr Gold would be able to hear her.

"No matter dearie." Waving away her apology with a flick of his hand "I'm sure that anybody would be wondering as to what one so young and fair would be doing with the town monster."

"You're not a monster." She argued, somewhat surprised that he would think so little of himself.

"Well that could be considered a matter of opinion." Smiling he took a sip of coffee "But I am no Prince Charming."

"Ah well, Prince Charming's are overrated anyway."

"Are they now?" a smile played on his lips, watching her blush a bright shade of crimson again , flicking his wrist around to eye level "Well, I should be going."

"Oh," Belle couldn't quite bring herself to disguise her disappointment, her heart sinking "Already?"

"I'm afraid so, I had an appointment, but it has been a pleasure Miss French." Taking her hand in his and stooping, briefly letting his lips brush delicately against her knuckle.

_Sappy git _she heard Lacey giggle, but chose to ignore her, it was sweet.

"Feel free to come into my shop anytime you wish, Miss French." He added "I would like to see you again."

Her cheeks burned yet still an impossibly dark shade of red "Belle, please."

"Belle." He corrected himself, giving her another smile before turning to leave. She only realised then how much she had been holding her breath and exhaled rather heavily, feeling her stomach flutter, though not unpleasantly. He wanted to see her again? Mr Gold wanted to see her again? Fighting to contain the grin that spread across her face she turned back to see Ruby, hands on hips, raising a suspicious eyebrow, there were a lot of questions coming her way.

The following fortnight passed rather uneventfully. Mr Gold came into Granny's most days, always for black coffee with no sugar, every time he did come in Belle would put on her best smile and gave her best attempt at light hearted, friendly conversation, which he seemed to appreciate and reciprocated, conversation flowed easily with him, mainly because he seemed to be interested in everything she had to say and listen intently, wrapped around her every word, prompting her when she ran out of things to say. Most of what she knew about him was fantasy, she'd created a whole persona for him constructed around purely what she knew from him first-hand, and she tried not to let anybody else's opinions tarnish he's, especially not those of her father who held Mr Gold in extremely negative light. She didn't know much, but what she did know from her conversations with him was that he was soft-spoken and gentle, if was a slight tendency to be rather pessimistic and morbid some of the time, and that he was greatly intelligent as well. She really did have no idea why everybody else in Storybrooke seemed to fear him, and cowered away from him whenever he approached like he was some kind of monster, when she'd asked Ruby the only response she had receive was that he was 'creepy'. And on the days that he didn't come into the diner she would fret, thoughts and futile concerns of illness or injury racing around her head until she saw him next. She had also seen him with a young boy on several occasions too, she wasn't sure who the boy was but she knew that he was a close relative, but not a son, and he appeared to treat the boy with similar compassion and gentleness with which he treated her.

Mr Gold Pawnbroker & Antiques Dealer. The name was much too long, it almost made him sound like an undertaker. Breathing as steadily as she could, twiddling her fingers over the handle of the wicker basket she was carrying. _Just go _Lacey hissed annoyed and most probably rolling her eyes

"I'm going ok."

_Good _ignoring her, Belle pushed the door and entered, jumping at the bell above her head ringing. She couldn't remember that last time she had been Mr Gold's shop, if ever, probably a very long time ago right after she had moved to Maine with her father. The interior was actually lighter than she had been expected and smelt strongly of pine needles, every counter was covered with a large variety of different objects, most of which she could name, others she vaguely recognised and some she'd never seen before in her life. Reaching out with her hand to examine a rather beautiful looking antique tea set.

"Belle?"

Gasping in shock and turning quickly, hearing an inevitable sound behind her and finding herself practically face-to-face with Mr Gold himself, leaning on his cane and looking positively radiant to see her "I'm so sorry." She breathed, leaning down to pick up the single tea cup that had fallen, dreading the damage "it's chipped." Sure enough on the rim of the cup now had a tiny piece missing, panicking she held it up into the light looking for any more damage "y-you can hardly see it."

He reached out, taking the cup from her slack fingers, with a rather amused expression "it's just a cup dearie." He assured her.

Relaxing she returned his smile, rather nervously.

"So what can I do for you Miss French?" she inquired, turning to stand by the counter as any shop owner would to any other normal customer.

"Well, you see, I was actually looking for something." She explained.

"And what would that be?" he asked, a childish glint in his eye that she'd never seen before.

"Picnic companion?" she offered, indicating the basket in her arms and smiling hopefully.

"Well, I should think that that would be entirely possible." He teased, extending his hand to her, and guiding her towards a door leading off the back of the shop to a back room, it was less cluttered in here, and there was a small table big enough to sit two, which was a good sign. Placing the picnic basket on the table, Belle began to unpack what she had made "There isn't any cutlery." He added, sounding mildly curious.

"Oh um... yeah." Feeling her cheeks go red again, glancing away so as not to make eye contact "I didn't pack any." He observed her curiously as she unpacked the basket, sitting himself down at one of the chairs, his brow furrowed as if he were trying to solve something, but he didn't question her, or in fact make a single remark regarding the lack of cutlery, brushing the conversation aside for another day, to which Belle was very grateful to him. Belle mostly lived off anything that she could eat using only her hands: sandwiches, biscuits, corn and fruit, her use of utensils usually only ranging to spoons for soup. And so she'd gone to great lengths to make food which wouldn't appear overly suspicious to only eat with hands, which again she was grateful to him for asking very few questions.

"Who's that boy that you came into Granny's with the other day?" she asked in a light-hearted attempt at a conversation that revolved around him for a change, taking a bite out of one of the little peanut butter sandwiches.

He looked nonplussed for a moment before realisation dawned on him "That's Henry." He explained "my grandson." He added when she still looked confused.

She nearly dropped the sandwich, grandson? In no way had she been expecting that at all "I – I didn't know you..." trailing off she could feel the blush creeping back up her neck "I mean, how old is he?"

Her bewildered embarrassment just seemed to amuse him, and taking a bite out of his own sandwich he replied "He's ten."

_Grandpa _Lacey mused to herself.

"You don't seem old enough to have a ten year old grandson."

"Flattering will get you nowhere dearie." He teased, though smiling, finishing off the sandwich.

"How old _are_ you?"

"I'm 46."

"I'm 27."

"Yes I know that." He added, taking another sandwich.

If he had a grandson that meant that he had to have children as well "So you were married then?" she questioned steadily, knowing she could be treading on dangerous ground, glancing up at him as she did.

He paused and just looked at her for a rather long time, and she silently cursed herself for asking. When he did eventually answer it was in a voice so hushed that she could barely able make out the words "Yes, I was." He was a long way away, his voice placid and monotone, a crease in his forehead. His marriage must have ended a long time ago because Belle could never remember him being married the whole time she had lived in Storybrooke, evidentially whatever had happened between him and his wife was clearly still painful to think about and she made a mental note not to mention it again.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, wishing she hadn't asked.

The sound of her voice seemed to trigger his return to reality and he lifted his hand to gently run the tips of his fingers along the soft skin of her cheek "No matter dearie."

His touch sparked something in the pit of her stomach, feeling her heart hammer against her ribcage and she had to strongly suppress and urge to kiss him, instead focusing intently on his words.

"But what about you?" he contained, bringing the conversation back around to her, off himself, dropping his hand from her cheek, much to both Belle's and Lacey's discontent.

"Nothing exciting." She lied, hearing Lacy scoff. Glancing at him again she noticed his fairly non-convinced look, eyebrows raised "You don't believe me do you?"

"Not in the slightest." He said, heavily accenting each word.

She couldn't help but grin then "Well, what do you want to know?"

"How exactly you came to be in Storybrooke." He answered; it was a statement rather than a question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're accent." He explained "You're Australian." He gestured with his hand for her to elaborate on the statement "What I want to know, is how exactly a young Australian girl ends up stuck half way around the world in a very small, boring town in Maine."

She'd never really talked about her time in Australia to anybody before or her reasons for moving to Maine, it had come up in conversation when she'd first moved but she didn't really talk about it with anybody that wasn't her father, Archie or Jefferson. Honestly it wasn't a frequently asked question "Me and my father moved here when I was fourteen, just after my mother died."

His expression changed from one of curiosity to one of remorse "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

She shrugged "No it's ok, it was a long time ago."

His expression gave the impression that he was indeed genuinely interested in her "You're being awfully vague Belle." He noted, more to himself than to her, the sound of her own name on his lips sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really that exciting." She excused, glad for the conversation changed, a small smile crossing her mouth.

"Well, I will just have to work it out then." He mused, letting his eyes wander over her face, examining her features, she really was stunning, delicate porcelain skin framed with her dark hair that flowed gracefully over her shoulder, and of course her eyes, blue in colour and crinkled at the sides whenever she smiled.

"Work it out?" he quickly noted how beautiful she looked when she was confused.

"You are a puzzle Belle." He explained, shifting forwards in his chair so they were at eye level "You are a mystery."

"Are you going to solve me?" she inquired softly, her heart accelerating and biting gently down on her lip nervously, almost daring herself to keep eye contact.

"I'll try my best." He smirked.

_Good luck with that _Lacey snorted sarcastically.

Whatever it was, it was a good start, Mr Gold was probably the closest to happy she had even seen him before.

"Where is she?" the girl that occasionally served him at Granny's – Ruby her name was, Belle's friend – demanded, storming into the shop in her red coat.

Calmly placing the chipped cup –Belle's cup – down on a mahogany writing desk, Gold got to his feat, heavily leaning on his cane for support "I'm afraid the shop is closed Miss Lucas." He stated, rather coldly.

She rolled her eyes, exasperated "Whatever, do you know where she is?" she repeated.

"Where _who_ is?" in inquired, unphased by her borderline frenzied state.

"Belle. I know she was here earlier, have you seen her? Do you have any idea where she is?"

Belle? "Have you asked her father?" he pressed, now concerned.

"He asked me!" she snapped, turning as if to leave.

"Wait! Miss Lucas!" he called after her, limping as fast as his damned leg would allow him to "I can help you look for her."

She considered him suspiciously "I'm sorry Mr Gold, but I don' think that would be a good idea."

Anger shot through him like ice water into his veins "Why not?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Because you don't understand." Ruby all but begged him , imploring him not to press the matter "She's – she isn't normal Mr Gold, she could get into trouble-" she stopped herself from continuing, but the damage was done, he'd already heard enough, he'd already left the shop, all she could do was chase after him, noting how fast he was even on his crippled leg.

"Where have you searched?" he demanded, evident ferocious urgency in his voice.

"Um – Granny's, I checked up her street, I asked the Nolan's, and Archie as well." Listing them on her fingers, the sudden partnership between her and Mr Gold surprising her "And I was just going to check the Rabbit Hole."

He eyed her cautiously "But that wouldn't be like her at all." Rolling his eyes when she shrugged, he turned and began to walk, still keeping a fast pace, her following him unquestioningly. The Rabbit Hole was the last place that Gold would have expected sweet innocent Belle to go. The place didn't exactly have the best reputation in the town.

Upon entering the pub, Gold's muscles tensed, feeling instantly out of place, background music throbbing in his ears "Mr Gold." The bartender addressed him, a look of surprise crossing his doughy face.

"Somebody that I care for has gone missing." He informed the man bluntly, rather harsher than intended.

Looking taken aback the bartender shrugged "Can you describe them?"

Picturing her in his head he couldn't stop the corner of his mouth twitching in a small fond smile "brown hair, blue eyes, and accent you won't soon forget." Pausing he continued, his voice softer "her name's Belle."

His eyebrows mashed together, looking nonplussed "Belle? A – are you sure because that sounds an awful lot like Lacey."

Ignoring the rather audible sharp intake of breath from Ruby "Who the hell's Lacey?" Gold demanded. Clearly this man was of no use in his search for Belle, coming here had been a waste of time.

The man just continued to look nonplussed, indicating across the bar. There she was. He spotted her the moment he glanced over, playing pool and clad rather contrary to how she usually dressed in a comparatively scandals loose fitting blue blouse, nether the less she was still as stunning as ever. His Belle, sighing with relief to know that she was at least ok. But even from this distance it was evident that there was something profoundly wrong. It was unlike Belle to be in a place like this in any case, but to be shooting pool with a vodka shot in her hand. _She isn't normal Mr Gold_ Ruby's words rung in his ears _She could get into trouble._

Making his way cautiously over to Belle, Ruby lurking several steps behind him "Belle?"

Gulping down another shot she turned at the sound of his voice, her face lighting up, apparently recognising him "Hi, but name's Lacey."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not actually that proud of this chapter, but hopefully it's ok and you guys like it **

**Trigger Warning: mental illness/mental disorder, self-harm. **

**Chapter 2**

It was warm and soft here, snuggling down into the pillow she kept her eyes tight shut and felt a small smile playing on her lips, still drifting in the halfway between asleep and awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head a few centimetres to inspect her immediate surroundings. Not recognising anything she sat up quickly, all traces of tiredness gone to be quickly replaced by building dread. She was in a large bedroom, curled up in a bed with soft bark red and cream blankets, the low-in-the-morning sun making a lazy attempt at shining through the partially drawn curtains. She was wearing a sweater as well, it wasn't hers, it couldn't be hers, the sleeves were too long and it clung not uncomfortably to curtain areas. Drawing her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms tightly up around her legs, her whole body trembling, unwelcome tears pricking in her eyes as she thought desperately back to try and recover any memory of what might possibly have happened. What had Lacey done? What had she gotten Belle into? It felt as if her chest was being constricted, breathing suddenly became shallower, beads of sweat breaking out over her forehead, shaking almost violently, a strangled noise emitting from her throat.

There was a knock at the door, evidentially whoever else was here must have heard her "Are you ok?" wait she knew that voice, soft with a distinct Scottish ring, sounding concerned "Belle, can I come in?"

"Y-yes."

Gold poked his head slowly around the door to check if she was alright, he spotted the tear tracks down her cheeks and came in, sitting down at the foot of the bed and peering at her, concern etched into every line of his face.

"Where am I?" she managed to stammer before he could open his mouth to ask if she was ok again.

Awkwardly his gaze shifted to the floor, uttering in a barely audible mumble "My house."

Her eyes widened in sudden shock, jaw dropping "I..." glancing around she realised that this had to be his bedroom, silently praying that this wasn't it appeared to be "I... why? Why am I here?"

"I brought you here last night." He admitted, looking sheepish, chancing a glance at her.

Oh God no. Noting her breathing suddenly become more uneven "What happened?" she demanded, rather unintentionally forcefully "D-did we...?" she was too afraid of the response to even be able to finish the sentence.

"Oh no, no that didn't happen." He reassured her instantly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "You don't have to worry about that."

Her brow furrowed and she gazed imploringly at him "Then what happened?"

Again shifting rather uncomfortably, suddenly realising that he was embarrassed "well," he began, choosing his words carefully "That friend of yours from Granny's, Ruby, she came into my shop at about eight and said that your father had asked her to look for you because you could be in some sort of trouble –"

"And she asked you to help?" Belle's eyes widened in disbelief, surely Ruby wouldn't do that.

"No, actually I insisted upon it." Making her blush "So we went to the Rabbit Hole, and you were there..." trailing off slowly.

Groaning, Belle buried her face in her knees, dragging her fingernails through her hair "No..."

"But you weren't exactly..." struggling to find the best word that the end of that sentence.

"Myself?" she suggested in a hushed whisper.

"Well... exactly."

He deserved an explanation for everything. All he'd ever been to her – despite what everybody else seemed to think – was kind and generous and sympathetic. And for one of the first times in her life she actually felt completely accepted by somebody, a person that she only knew from a few cups of coffee and a picnic. The town menace who had offered her a friendly hand without even knowing what he was getting himself into. Even her own father and Ruby didn't like Lacey, but him, he wasn't a monster; he could never be a monster – not to her at least. Taking a deep calming breath, she looked directly at him – something she usually struggled with – noting for the first time the colour of his eyes dark milk chocolaty, with a warmth in them that could only be seen from up close. They were quite beautiful really. "Do you know what Dissociative Identity Disorder is?" she didn't expect him to, she'd never asked anybody before and she was almost certain that not that many people knew the name for it, so she was taken aback when he nodded "Did Ruby tell you?" she checked, shocked.

"Oh no, I just had a... theory." He admitted, momentarily breaking eye contact.

"A _theory_?"

"Yes." Bowing his head, half as an apology and half in embarrassment "Well I figured that it was either that or you have an identical twin." Trying and failing to fight back the laugh that surfaced on her lips as he said it feeling a small smile play on her mouth "So you have two personalities then?" he checked, relaying the situation, obviously still trying to wrap his head around the whole concept, though she was impressed by how well he was taking it "I'm not going to meet a third am I?" she knew he was joking, but there was a distinctive serious element in his tone.

"Don't worry, it's only me and her."

"And you don't remember anything while you're not you?" he was doing much better than both Ruby and her father combined.

"No." The smile sliding off her face "and it's ok, I understand."

"Understand what dearie?" he interrupted her before she could say anything, eyebrows mashed together in confusion.

"If you don't want to see me anymore after this." Shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His expression changed almost instantly, to one of disbelieving shock and near anger "That is ridiculous Belle, of course I still want to see you."

"But I'm a nutter."

Taking her hand in a firm grip he said in a stern, harsh voice, the voice he must use on everybody else in the town, and for the first time Belle could see why everybody was so scared of Mr Gold, he was practically lived, all of the warmth in his eyes gone to be replaced by sharp burning "Don't ever call yourself anything like that again." He hissed, spitting venom "You're _not _a nutter."

Her heart leapt. He didn't think she was insane, and for a moment she had to strongly suppress an urge to jump up and fling her arms around him "Well," she continued, steadying her giddy tone "You tell the doctors at Storybrooke Psychiatric Ward that and then maybe they'll let me out for good."

Her words seemed to hit him hard "What?" he demanded, anger ringing in the syllable "_that's_ where you've been?"

His anger really was terrifying, she was beginning to see the Mr Gold everybody else saw – hard and bitter – and not the kind man she'd come to know "I've been there ever since I finished high school." She admitted, unable to stop her voice from shaking, twiddling her fingers together in her lap.

"For eight years?" he spat, disgusted. He must have realised in her silence that he was being unnecessarily harsh because when he next spoke he was more himself, softer "Belle," the sound of her own name making her stomach flutter, his fingers twining with hers on the sheets "what happened to you?"

For a long time she stared down at their hands, locked together like corresponding jigsaw pieces, contemplating the question. She trusted him, and she wasn't exactly sure why. There was just _something_. She'd noticed that she was good at judging a person's character, she couldn't quite explain it, but she knew that she was right about him "When I was fifteen I used to hear things," she began choosing her words very carefully, she'd never really talked to anybody about it before, well anybody that wasn't a doctor or a psychologist anyway, she didn't even talk about it with her father "There was this voice i-... in my head, my doctor though that I was schizophrenic."

Tightening his grip on her hand, he nodded as if to tell her to continue, looking earnestly at her.

"Well it was ok at first, I didn't like it but I could deal with it, and they gave me all of these pills that were supposed to help me, but I had friends, and I had a boyfriend as well so it was ok."

"What was your boyfriend like?" he asked, shifting a little closer, listening intently to her story.

A tiny fond smile found its way onto her face "He was nice, popular, typical high school jock type, you know? He was called Gaston, we went out for about a year." Sucking ever so slightly on the inside of her lip "I'd started to forget things, I'd lose whole hours in the day when I just couldn't remember anything that had happened, and the voice in my head began talking a lot more as well." Pausing again to quickly glance at him he gestured for her to continue "I didn't want people to think that I was ill so I cut myself off a bit. I lost most of my friends, and Gaston dumped me as well."

"Were you in love with him?" Gold wondered aloud, just as much to himself as to Belle.

She considered the question for a while, thinking back to high school voluntarily for the first time was exhausting, retrieving and recounting memories she had long tried to erase from her mind "No..." she finally admitted, causing him to look up suddenly "I thought I was at the time, but I never told him that, he was just too superficial for me." Gaston had been nice, kind enough, but they had never been suited "Um... there were cuts on my arms," – his fingers instantly clenched – "I didn't know how they got there. And my dad used to say that sometimes I acted differently." Her memory still had holes, the life she lived before the 8 years that were just a blur of concrete, were all packed away in a box at the back of her mind where she'd put them, she had to think hard to retrieve the memories "I spilt an artery in my wrist just after graduation and I was only supposed to stay in hospital for a bit, like until I was better, but they decided that I was too potentially dangerous to be around people." He voice breaking as the self control barrier was breached, tears pricking in her eyes. Budging closer to her, his arm found its way to her waist, pulling her gently into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He was hugging her; he was actually hugging _her _of all people. She wasn't sure how long exactly they sat there together, but finding that she didn't want him to let go, she wanted him to hold her like this until the world crumbled in around them, with his long fingers gently tracing calming circles on the bare skin of her neck "Why did you bring me here last night?" she wondered, her voice muffled by his shoulder. He tensed, instantly Belle regretted asking, not entirely sure if she wanted to know they answer, hesitantly pulling out of his arms and fixing him with a serious look "What happened?"

Feeling absolutely wretched, Gold bit his lip, his guilty gaze wandering to the foot on the bed "You – Lacey, was getting tired so I said that she could stay here and-"

Oh God "She kissed you didn't she?"

"Yes, there was kissing involved." He confessed after a moment or two of painful silence that felt like forever.

"Oh God." Groaning and burying her head in her hands again.

Hesitantly, his hand hovered rather gingerly over her shoulder as if he meant o comfort her, but he didn't touch her, she was probably angry with him, she wouldn't want him to touch her at all or even see him after what he'd just confessed "I-"

"Why did she stop?" Retorting before he could begin to apologise.

He gazed at her, perplexed, convinced that he must have heard that wrong.

"Why did she stop?" relaying the question much slower than before. No, that had been it.

"Because she fell asleep." It was true; they'd only got as far as kissing up against the wall before she'd started to get sleepy.

Groaning again, she squeezed her eyes tight shut, resembling a child fruitlessly attempting to wish away a bad dream "I'm so sorry Mr Gold."

"Don't be sorry Belle." He really did place his hand on her shoulder then, noting happily that she didn't make any attempt to shrug him off "it was my fault, I'm a coward I let myself be taken in."

Glancing at him though half closed eyes she twiddled her fingers in her lap "No, you're not a coward." He looked scared, probably the first time she'd even seen him like this, if need be he'd probably be on his knees begging for her forgiveness "In fact, I'm almost jealous."

"Jealous?" he'd _definitely_ heard that wrong "Of what dearie?"

"Well Lacey got to kiss you before I did." Unsure where her sudden burst of boldness was coming from, blushing probably the deepest shade of scarlet she ever had.

After another moments silence Gold dipped his head down to gently brush his lips against hers, keeping it as delicate and platonic as he possibly could "There." Smiling, silently lifting his hand to gently run his fingers along her cheek.

She didn't know why she did, or what insane force possessed her to do it. Pulling him back into her arms she locked their mouths together, parting her lips and locking him into a tighter grip so as not to make the moment last as long as it possibly could, just in case he wouldn't want to, but her worries were apparently meaningless as he responded instantly, tilting his head to gain better access to her mouth. His lips tasted wonderful, of tea and marmalade, but there was also a unique taste that was completely his and his alone. Hesitantly twisting her fingers into his long hair, gliding the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip, him instinctively opening his mouth for their tongues to meet, drawing her closer, clamping teeth and gently nipping her bottom lip, causing a rather satisfying groan in the back of her throat, every nerve ending on her body sparking like live wires, kissing him was perfect.

"Wait, wait." Breaking away, the taste of his mouth still lingering, placing his hands on each of her shoulders, fixing her with a serious look.

"D-did I do something wrong?" stuttering, panicking now,

"No," running his fingers reassuringly across her jaw line, his gaze becoming soften "Sweetheart you did nothing wrong." Her breath hitching at this new nickname

"I didn't disappoint you?"

"You could never disappoint me Belle. I just don't think that you fully appreciate the consequences of being with somebody like me." He sounded bleak and almost hopeless.

_Ever the pessimist._

"And what are those?" it was a rhetorical question and she continued before he could try and give her an answer "You're kind and sweet and I couldn't ask for somebody better." Growing redder with every word.

He contemplated her sceptically, taking her hand again to gently brush his lips against her palm "i think that anybody else in Storybrooke, you father included, would be inclined to disagree with you on all of those things Miss French." Her heart sinking as he addressed her, back to Miss French were they now? "I am not a kind man. I am a cripple who is very hard to love." Who said anything about love? Did she love him? she knew that she _liked _him a lot, probably more than she should, every time he simply smiled her heart seemed to skip a beat, and the slightest contact, a simple brush of skin again skin was enough to leave her pleasantly dizzy. But did she love him? She might love him, she could.

"Don't call yourself that." She answered simply, sounding like him from mere minutes ago "You put yourself down too much, and you're very kind to me."

"Well I'm very fond of you." He admitted, making her heart accelerate, leaning forward to steal another kiss, to which he didn't recoil, his mouth flush against hers with his hand twining in her long sweet smelling hair.

Pulling away gain she laced their fingers together, peering down fondly at their interlocked hands "You know I've never done anything like this before."

"Like what sweetheart?" _back to sweetheart_.

"This." Indicating the both of them with her free hand, that beautiful flush of colour returning to her cheeks.

"Never?" not quite able to contain his surprise

"Never."

That couldn't be right "What about Lacey?"

"Well I'm not actually sure about Lacey," she admitted sheepishly, biting her bottom lip "but I'm more or less sure that she hasn't either." That was a rather strange concept to get to grips with

"Stay with me, please?" staring up at him nervously, lips ever so slightly parted with her hair gently flowing over her shoulder. Beautiful.

Nodding, feeling like a teenage, giving her a tiny smile "Of course." Shifting awkwardly beside her, lifting his leg up onto the bed. Leaning back, resting her head back on the pillow, curls cascading over the sheets, shuffling to make room for him, and draping on of his arms around her, moving to spoon against her, his front to her back, the fingers of his other hand gently tracing the soft skin of her neck.

"It's funny," she mused, more thinking aloud than anything else "Everybody thinks that you're some kind of monster."

"I am." He said bluntly.

"You're not." She argued. Thinking back to how many people she'd heard insult and degrade Mr Gold behind his back, how many people did it to his face? How often did somebody tell him something like that? "In fact, you're not who I thought you were."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so, and you're not a monster." She'd keep telling him until he believed her, she'd decided.

"Well I try not to be, for you." His soft breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"Why me?" he voice barely above a whisper.

He thought for a moment, she could almost hear to cogs working in his head "I don't know," he said finally, slower than before "There's just something about you."

Snuggling in a little more and taking his hand again, interlocking their fingers "What's your name?" she asked, only just realising that she didn't actually know.

"It's Mr Gold." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but what's your _real_ name"?

"That is my name." She couldn't see but she knew that there was a little smile playing on his lips as he said it "every moment I've spent on this earth that's been my name."

Rolling her eyes in mock exasperation she smiled a little herself. He really was impossible "What's your first name?"

Pausing, he considered the question for a moment "Aidan."

She tried the name out on her lips, mouth each syllable in turn. It wasn't at all what she had been expecting, in fact she wasn't entirely sure _what _she had been expecting. It didn't quite suit him, though honestly nothing would probably suit him. But Aidan? Aidan Gold, it did have a certain ring to it. Twisting her head around to press a kiss to his jaw "I like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is primarily Rumbelle, but there are also mentions of Snowing and Red Cricket, because why not **

**Only Slight Trigger Warning: mentions of child abuse/child neglect and alcoholism **

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey Lacey." Ruby waved a hand in front of Lacey's eyes to attract her attention "You ok?"

"What?" Lacey demanded.

Placing her hands on her hips, Ruby looked undeterred by her friend's sudden harsh tone "Are you ok?" she repeated.

"I'm fine." Lacey stated, rolling her eyes in annoyance "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, just checking." Ruby shrugged, lifting a plate of food up and placing it in front of her friend "Oh, and this arrived for you too." Reaching into her apron pocket she produced a small box and dispensed of it next to the plate, moving away to serve another customer.

It was a very pretty little box: small enough to hold in the palm of her hand and black in colour. Definitely something Belle would have liked. Mildly curious, Lacey opened the box, there nestled in silk was a silver key with a tag labelled 'Library'. One of the corners of her mouth twitched in a small smile, balancing the key in the palm of her hand. Dropping enough money on the counter to cover the uneaten plate of food, she got to her feet and quickly left the diner before Ruby could call her back. The library was only a short walk from Granny's so it took only a matter of minutes to get there. Staring up at the building Belle used to love, Lacey felt a slight shiver run down her spine, though not unpleasant, more like adrenaline. Unlocking the door and entering, peering around at the interior of the library which was bathed in shadows, several small beams of light shone around the bookcases that were stacked with more books than anybody could read in lifetime.

"We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth."Gold emerged from the shadows, his Scottish brogue echoing faintly off the walls.

"Very dramatic," she grinned, approaching him slowly "I thought it would be you."

"Well, that must make you rather intuitive." His gaze flicking over her, pondering her appearance making a note of posture and clothing – a short black dress with tights and a red PVC jacket – not really very Belle-like "Lacey." He concluded triumphantly, flashing a quick smile.

She didn't answer, instead inclining her head in a single nod "Why?"

"A gift." He said simply.

"But _why_?"

"Well Belle likes book, doesn't she." He explained as if to say that anybody that liked book should rightfully be given a library.

She regarded him thoughtfully, chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip "You're not who I thought you were." Lacey mused, flicking her tongue.

Alost unable to contain a small smile at the irony, he managed to keep a straight face "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know yet." Smirking she stood on tiptoes `to press a quick kiss to his cheek, turning away to peruse the books, running the tips of her fingers curiously alone the spines "I know you're curious." She continued, glancing at him through the books "You can ask anything you want."

"You hurt her." He said simple, more of a statement than a question, his voice harder.

"No, I hurt _me_, our situation is just a little bit more complex than that." Not looking at him, she did a small twirl to inspect the opposite bookcase.

"Just a tad."

Her eyes flicking momentarily up at him she smirked before returning to the books "Well Belle may not want to believe it, but me and her are on the same side." Pausing, smiling again at his puzzled expression she continued "You see, I am everything that she isn't that maybe she should be."

"And why should Belle need to be anything that she isn't?"

"She doesn't know." Lacey stated simply, as if he should understand such an open statement.

"What doesn't she know?" leaning heavily on his cane, watching her sweep over the books.

"Lots of things." Shrugging and picking a book off of the shelf, perusing the inner front cover as if only slightly interested "She doesn't remember quite a lot."

"And you remember?" curious now, edging a few steps closer to her.

"Oh I remember." A tiny humourless smile playing on her lips, her gaze wandering to the floor "I remember everything." She added bitterly, flicking her head back up "I remember just after my mom died and papa started drinking." Gold stared, taken aback by her sudden confession "I remember being all alone nearly every night, and I remember when he used to get angry as well..." trailing off and fixing him with an imploring look, he didn't need her to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Why does she stay with him?" he asked after a moment or two, picking up on her drift, a deadly glint in his usually warm eyes.

"Because she doesn't remember any of it. To her, Moe French can do no wrong." She explained, not bothering to mask the bitterness in her voice, her gaze flicking to the ground "She sees too much good in people," she added, turning again "Sometimes she just needs to see that some people are rotten, like that Gaston boy."

"Belle's boyfriend?"

"Mmh yeah, told you about him, did she?" she smiled, a tiny little false smile "You know that he tried to get her to sleep with him a couple of times?"

Stiffening, he glanced rather twitchily at her "I did not know that."

"No, neither does she."

"But you do?"

"Mmh." Nodding again, stopping looking at the books and poking her head around the shelf to look at him.

"You said no to him?"

"I didn't want him touching me;" wrinkling her nose in half-mock disgust "I didn't know where he'd been."

"Lacey," cautiously taking a step towards her "You don't have to stay with your father."

"Oh? And where would I stay?" the crocked smile returning to her face, feeling that she knew the answer.

"There's an apartment above the library." He explained.

"Well, we'll see." Grinning again like the little minx he was actually beginning to grow rather fond of.

"Can I please talk to Belle now?"

"Yeah, ok." The physical change in her was almost astounding, as if she were shrinking into herself, standing taller, limbs contracting, fiddling with her fingers. Most of all though there was something different in her eyes when her gaze found its way back to him "Where am I?" she asked, her gaze flicking around, though sounding relatively secure.

"Library." He informed her "I'm giving it to you."

Her jaw dropped, momentarily staring at him like a goldfish "You're _giving _me a library?"

"I heard that you were interested, and I made some inquiries. And besides, young intelligent girls should not be working in diners their whole life."

"Yes but –" unable to contain the small grin that crept over her face "I mean, you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Oh I know I didn't, but I wanted to." A hint of what sounded like smug jubilation in his voice.

"I don't know what really know what to say, I mean nobody's ever... thank you." Closing most of the space between them.

"It's no problem dearie." He smiled, begging that she wouldn't notice that his hands were shaking "though if you wish I would be more than glad to possibly drop a few hints to some of my lodgers to maybe drop by some time."

Giggled, she stood up on tiptoes to capture his mouth with hers just for a second, just as a little notion of thanks "You know, she does like you."

"Who does?"

"Lacey. She really does like you a lot."

"Well," regaining some of his composure "Tell her that the feeling is mutual." flashing a quick smile "I should be going."

"Wait!" calling after him, not quite sure where she was going with this "Ha- I mean, have you ever been on like a dinner date?"

The tiny smile returning "Yes, of course."

"Well um – I haven't." She admitted, it was partially true, the closest she'd ever actually got to a dinner date before was sharing sandwiches with Gaston in the school cafeteria in high school "Maybe we could try it some time?"

"I would like that."

Feeling as if she could hover, her heart instantly began beating like a steam train "So... today maybe?" tumbling over her words she couldn't help but stare "I mean unless you have something else."

"I have no prior engagements," he assured her giving her one of his more charming smiles "I will pick you up later from your house, say six?"

Nodding

...

"Ruby, I need your help." She demanded, slamming her hands down on the diner counter.

Ruby sighed, surveying her sceptically "Are you Belle yet?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh that's ok then." Instantly relaxing and leaning forwards to greet her friend with a wide smile "What may I assist you with?"

"It's about Mr Gold."

Ruby's face dropped, her eyebrows mashing together "What about him?" she questioned, a rather suspicious look on her face, beginning slowly "You're really pally with him I swear. I mean like ever since the other week at The Rabbit Hole you haven't stopped smiling at him whenever he comes in, and you drink coffee with him like every day for Christ sakes." Pausing for a moment, she continued "Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?!" Belle exploded, half in laughter, her cheeks again turning a brilliant shade of red "No."

"Hmmm, is _Lacey_ sleeping with him?" she checked.

"No, she is not." Belle said defiantly, though unable to prevent the corners of her mouth pricking in a small smile.

Ruby still considered her through suspicious eyes "Have you kissed him?"

"I-" Belle began.

"You have!" Ruby shrieked, pointing a triumphant finger at her friend, then apparently realising what the entailed she recoiled in mock disgust, mimicking rather violent vomiting "That's horrific!"

"Ruby!"

Dropping the disgusted air she leant forward again on her elbows, curious "Is he a good kisser?"

"Behave Ruby." Belle chortled in mock scorn "But I seriously do need your help." She added in slight desperation.

"So, what? You're like going out with him?" she checked, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"Is that surprising?" Belle asked, huffing in frustration at the sheer pointlessness of the question.

"Yeah, I mean the words 'Mr Gold' and 'date' don't exactly go hand-in-hand you see."

"Ruby! Help me!" Belle all but stomped her feet like a frustrated child.

Grinning playfully, Ruby discarded her apron, coming around to the other side of the counter, taking her friends hand and skipping excitedly. Ruby insisted, much to Belle's fruitless objections, that they go shopping for something that Ruby would deem 'date worthy' to wear, _like that's even a real thing _Lacey had scoffed privately to Belle, who had blatantly refused to wear the gold dress Ruby picked out for her. Shopping with Ruby was something that Belle hadn't done properly in a very long time, and she had to admit that it felt great to be able to be out in the open air with somebody that she trusted and actually doing something fun, which was something that she hadn't been able to do for a long time. She didn't have to worry about the constant fear that usually plagued her mind, she didn't have to talk about it with Dr Hopper on their next appointment, though Ruby and Archie would probably discuss it anyway, just two girls doing regular girl things, and it felt good. After much discussion and playful arguing they eventually decided on a simple blue dress that Ruby had initially picked out, insisting that it was perfect, and it had long sleeves so Belle wouldn't have to worry about her arms being on show, Ruby had pointed out; it was ever so slightly on the short side, but still adequate enough for a sophisticated situation. Ruby also insisted she help Belle prepare right up until the very second that she would have to leave. Moe didn't ask what they were giggling so excitedly about when they arrived home; letting them get on with whatever girly crap they needed to do. Ruby was rather a self-appointed date guru; she was an expert at flirting and could probably make anybody fall in love with her with a simple bat of her eyelashes. She had always been that way, even in high school she'd had boys swarming around her like bees to a honey pot, and even a few girls; Belle had just been the shy best friend with the funny accent who constantly had her nose in a book and who always handing in her homework on time, the extent of Belle's friendships had only just reached Mary Margaret and David, a young couple who had been together ever since they were about twelve. In fact it had actually been through Ruby that Belle had met Gaston, as her, Mary Margaret and David had usually been the ones that ended up comforting the boys that Ruby turned down, Gaston had been one of them and he and Belle had ended up talking for about two hours, she'd learnt that she actually liked the popular boy and he'd asked her to the next school dance and their relationship had gone on from there. But really there was only one man for Ruby, and she had met him in a similar situation the how Belle had met Gaston. Ruby had always had a thing for Dr Archie Hopper, Belle's psychiatrist and one of the few people that she could actually pass as a friend, along with Ruby herself, Mary Margaret, David and Jefferson – a friend she'd met in the hospital who had a rather extensive list of mental problems and had the habit of nicknaming her Beauty. Archie was actually a similar age to Aidan, and she knew that he had a kind heart, even if it had taken her a long time to trust him, that hadn't stopped her from nearly collapsing in shock when upon being released from the hospital discovering that her physiatrist was actually in love with her high school best friend, not to mention that they even lived together now. But like Mr Gold was with her, Ruby was different around Archie, shy and reserved, almost tongue-tied, it was evident just from the way she talked about him that she thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

A rather loud wrap on the front door suddenly jolted her senses and she glanced up at the clock, shit it was six already! The butterflies in her stomach beginning to churn, turning, panic stricken, to Ruby who nodded eagerly, giving her an encouraging thumbs-up.

It was Moe that answered the door, jaw dropping upon seeing who it was, quite unable to find the right words to express his surprise, staring in utter indignation at Mr Gold, the man who terrified the vast majority of the people in Storybrooke out of their skins just standing in his doorway, fixing him with a rather icy glare.

Belle appeared, smiling widely to greet Gold "bye papa." Leaning up to press a quick kiss to her father's cheek, his face still a picture of confusion, waving behind him to Ruby with her free hand and darting out of the door in a hurry, practically collapsing against the wall outside in a fit of giggles "he is going to kill me."

"Well if he does then I'm afraid I will have to evict him." Gold added, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Unsure where her sudden boldness came from, closing the space between them and softly pressing her lips to the corner of his "So what are we going to do?"

The corners of his mouth twitch when she kissed him "Well I have never been much of a romantic, so you can chose."

"We can go to Granny's," she suggested "It's safe there."

Thankfully he didn't question her rather bizarre choice of words, instead locking his fingers with hers, giving a quick nod. They said very little to each other as they walked, no words were really needed; in fact Belle was perfectly content just walking hand in hand with him. She would try and make this date go as well as it possibly could. As was everything in this small town, Granny's was only a short distance walk from where Belle lived. Finding an empty table in the otherwise nearly deserted diner.

"Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly, leaning over the table so as for nobody else in the nearly deserted diner would hear them, realising how tense she must be, her eyes darting around.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just nervous I suppose."

"You don't need to be nervous Belle." He said, placing his hand over hers on the table.

"Surely this is going to spark a few rumours about us." Belle added.

"I'd imagine so, and most probably all of those rumours would make you out to a victim in all of this," he mused, most probably correctly "But believe me, I've heard worse rumours about myself in this town." The tiniest hint of bitterness in his voice "though i must admit some of them have been fairly amusing."

"Do they annoy you?"

"Not really." Flashing another small smile at her.

"Well," leaning over the table a little more and squeezing his hand "if it helps, I don't believe any of them."

"Well that's good to know."

Usually conversation with him was the easiest thing in the world, but now Belle found that she had absolutely nothing to say, feeling the burning gaze of somebody staring at them behind her, but they _would _be staring. There was so much potential conversation and yet her lips word, clenching her free hand in her lap, cursing herself. She was absolutely useless in areas like this "So..." attempting to begin, no idea whether this conversation would lead anywhere at all.

Gold raised his eyebrows, but thankfully he didn't appear to be annoyed by their conversation – or lack of – more amused than anything.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, cursing the blush the crept up the back of her neck. This was not going nearly as well as she had hoped.

"Nonsense." Dismissing her apology with a wave of his hand "it's perfectly understandable that you might feel uneasy."

He demeanour appeared to shift only in a matter of seconds, from the nervous contained girl before him to a much more relaxed, laid back stance, the corners of her mouth flickering "Are we on a date?" Lacey questioned, looking positively gleeful.

"We are." He confirmed, nodding but avoiding smiling.

"Good old Belle." She mused under her breath, a slight grin breaking out on her face. Gold had never noticed before the difference between his Belle and Lacey. Their eyes were different. Belle's were more often than not wide and bright, shining with curiosity, Lacey's eyes were sharper, shaded and narrowed, crinkled in the corners from than mischievous crocked smile of hers. They carried themselves different as well: Belle was more drawn in as if shielding herself, usually twiddling her fingers together, Lacey on the other hand sat lent back with her head held high. They were complete polar opposites of each other, and yet they shared the same beautiful face. "I want to know about you." Lacey stated, leaning forward on her elbows, surveying him expectantly.

Taking a moment or two to reply, he leant back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest, studying her, curious "What do you want to know?" he asked finally.

"Everything." Grinning craftily and running the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth "You know probably everything you could need to know about me after all."

"Everything?"

"Everything." She repeated, grin growing with every second.

Looking at her intently he found her smile was contagious, unable to stop himself form smirking back "Ask away then."

Letting her gaze wander for a fraction of a second, she shifted closer so that she was almost leaning over the table, indicting for him to do the same, which he did after several moments hesitation "What happened to your leg?" she asked in a hushed whisper as if it were some kind of outrageous secret.

"Car accident." He answered instantly, all traces of his smile gone, voice dropping and his face completely void of emotion.

Chewing her lip she slowly shook her head from side to side "You're lying." She concluded.

"What makes you say that, dearie?" he murmured, fixing her with an intent glare which didn't appear to phase her.

"I know things." She said simply "I know how people think, and I know that you are lying to me. So, what happened to your leg?" she repeated the question. She loved this, usually she was excellent at reading people, she knew what they were going to do or what they were going to say even before they did, she read them like books; but him, he was very different, he was a blank page and she was curious about what went there, he kept surprising her, she couldn't quite put her finger on him, he was kind of unpredictable, and she liked that.

He never talked about his leg, not to anybody, not to his son, Bae, and not even to the woman that he'd once vowed to spend the rest of his life with. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he paused, drawing a deep breath "I got shot."

"Shot?" she repeated, the grin sliding off her face and her eyebrows mashing together in confusion.

Nodding curtly, he continued to explain, his jaw considerably tighter than usual "When I was nineteen I was drafted in the United States Army during the Iran-Iraq War in the 1980s."

"Shit." She breathed, her confusion morphing into somewhat sympathetic curiosity, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue "So you're like a war hero then?"

"Well less of the hero, dearie." Smiling unhumorously, dreading the impending prospect of further interrogation from the wide-eyed beauty before him.

"And after that?" shifting a little closer, wrapped on his every word.

"I was in hospital for a few months and then sent home to wife and son." Shrugging away the question as if it were of only minimal importance.

She eyed him shrewdly, narrowing her eyes as if to see something clearer, gesturing with a nod of her head for him to elaborate "What was her name?"

"Amelia, well Milly." He answered blankly, the name of his former wife stirring no pleasant memories.

"How old were you when you married her?"

"Seventeen."

"And how old were you when your son was born?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah." Chortling at the fairly obvious link between to two, and shifting ever closer so that their faces were only a hand-span apart "Are you into any weird sex stuff?"

He gazed at her, a look of dumbfounded indignation on his face "I- _what?_ No!" his bewilderment making her giggle.

"Oh, shame." She teased, again leaning back in her chair, locking her fingers together and using them as a support for her chin, fixing him with another curious look "She loves you, you know."

"Who?" he was really not following her, even more baffled than he had been before.

"Belle, of course." Lacey smirked, explaining in the fashion of a parent trying to explain to a toddler than one plus one made two.

His heart leapt instantly "She does?"

"Well, she doesn't know it yet, and if she did she'd probably be too shy to tell you anyway." gesturing with her hand how this was only a small hindrance, and seeing his puzzled face she explained "I know how she thinks, and I know how she thinks I think." The corner of her mouth pricking in her usual crocked smile "I know things," she repeated, clicking her tongue as she did "Remember?"

"What about you?"

For a moment – which felt like an eternity – she didn't say anything, just smirked, her eyes focusing intently on him as if daring him to challenge her "Well, I'm not saying that I do, but if I did I wouldn't just tell you, you'll have to figure it out for yourself." Leaning across the table to lock their mouths together, slanting her head to the side so she could properly devour him, nipping his lower lip in a playful manor. He stayed still, he didn't quite respond, but he didn't pull away either. Flinching suddenly as if he had burnt her, she recoiled looking shocked.

"Belle?"

"No, no, no." Breathing picking up she drew her knees into her body, burying her face in her hand. She was going to cry, she just knew it, already feeling the tears bubbling in her eyes.

"It's ok, Belle, it's ok." He tried extending his hand but she recoiled violently as if he had made to hit her, instantly retracting his hand.

"Why does she keep doing this?" Belle whimpered between sobs. She was getting bad again, _this _was the reason they had locked her up in hospital in the first place, she had not control, she needed to be kept away from people. Fizzes of electricity sparking in her brain and tears clouding her vision, only then realising how much she was shaking, her throat too thick to form any noise other than choked sobs. Feeling his fingers gently brush against her hand she snatched them, holding tightly to his hand is if she were drowning and they were some kind of life raft, pressing hard kisses to each individual knuckle.

Shifting around to the other side of the table so he could hold her properly, gently cradling her in his arms until her sobs subsided enough for her to speak, planting a soft kiss in her hair.

"I don't want to be here." She choked in a barely audible whisper.

Of course, he remembered that they weren't the only people there, there were others. Others that would not doubt be staring at them, curious about all of the commotion, and most likely concerned about why Mr Gold of all people was comforting a crying woman. Damn them, damn this town and everybody in it. The only thing that mattered was that Belle was safe and comfortable, and she wasn't either of those at this wretched place. Slowly getting to his feet, using his cane for support, guiding her up out of her seat and wrapping his free arm around her waist to help her out of the diner, quickly placing a $50 bill on the counter and throwing the nearest staff member a threatening look, they would take the money and not ask any questions and that would be the end of it. He helped her out of the building as best he could with his bad leg, her leaning against him for support, unable to quite support herself, kissing her once more on the temple. Thankfully with every step away from the diner she appeared to gain the tiniest bit more confidence, linking arms with his so that he wasn't awkwardly supporting her.

Walking in almost silence for about fifteen minutes, her surroundings gradually becoming less and less familiar. She'd only been here probably once before and that had been the other fortnight when he had brought Lacey back to his house... oh, _that _was where they were going. Rounding a street corner they crossed the road to his house. She hadn't noticed before but it was a lovely house, though why it was pink of all colours Belle would never understand. Pink was not the colour that anybody would associate with the notorious Mr Gold. The notorious Mr Gold who was now assisting her up the front porch like the perfect gentleman that very few knew him to be. Unlocking the door and holding it open for her to quickly scurry inside. She had only been here once and she hadn't had the chance to look around properly, she'd been in too much of a hurry to get home. She couldn't keep her eyes on anything, there was so much to see, painting upon painting lining the walls, tables piled high with a great variety of different objects.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" she questioned, her voice still hushed.

"Of course." Realising her from his comforting hold, causing her to sudden feel increasingly venerable, moving into the other room.

Looking around she found that she was too curious about everything in his house to be nervous here. It was much like hi shop, with his many trinkets perched precariously around and she was forcefully reminded of a magpie.

"See anything you like?"

Gasping, she flicked around to see him standing there watching her, clothes in-hand, she hadn't heard him come back in "Definitely." She answered breathlessly, unable to force away the smile on her lips, taking the small pile of clothes from him.

"Well the bathroom is just across the hall, so you can get changed in there if you wish." He informed her, smiling a little himself "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, you make yourself comfortable, I will be in here," indicating the room leading off from the hallway, and turned to go, but Belle prevented him by hastily catching his lips with hers an a brief thank you kiss, holding him there for about a second before releasing him, dazed even from the little contact.

The bathroom was just at the end of that hallway. Sitting herself down on the toilet seat to inspect the clothes he had given her, a plain white button up cotton shirt and grey sweat pants. Examining them more closely she realised with a shock that they were _his _clothes. They even smelt like him she noticed, bringing the soft fabric up to her nose and inhaling the comforting familiar scent. Hastily pulling the blue dress up over her head and shoving her arms through the sleeves, the cotton gently rubbing against her skin, noticing that he actually had rather long arms, having to roll the sleeves up a few times in order to accommodate her hands, and fastened the buttons. And then, after removing her shoes and tights, pulling the sweatpants up over her bare legs. She could get used to wearing his clothes. No, she couldn't think things like that, not now, not while she was in his bathroom on their proper first date. Upon leaving the bathroom it took a minute or two to find him, remarking privately to herself that she'd have to learn to navigate herself around his house. She found him in the kitchen, busying himself with the tea, receiving two cups from the counter, watching him for a moment, carefully following his every move before making herself know "Hi." Turning he caught sight of her in the door way and smiled, gesturing for her to join him "What do you think?" indicating the clothing, even braving a little twirl as she approached him.

"Beautiful ." he concluded, rather precariously balancing a two cups in his hand, making his way over to a couch and coffee table, following his lead she noticed that one of the cups had a small chip in the rim, blushing instantly recognising it, her cup, the one she'd knocked over "You still have it." She remarked, unable to fight the smile playing on her lips "My chipped cup."

"I prefer it that way." He answered simply, sitting down.

Settling on the couch as graciously as she could "Aiden?"

His mouth quirked at the sound of his own name on her lips "Yes Belle?"

"Why did you give me the library?"

"Do you not want it?" his brow furrowed in concern.

"Oh, no, no it's not that at all," she assured him, brushing her fingers against his hand "it's just..."

He appeared to catch her drift, and sitting forwards to take a sip of tea he explained "I gave you the library because I wanted you to have it, I wanted to give you the opportunity to have a career that doesn't involve serving coffee and burgers."

"Well thank you." Damn the colour of her cheeks, but he didn't seem to mind, if anything he appeared to like making her blush, lifting her hand to gently run the back of his fingers against her flaming cheek, making her nerve endings spark.

"Why _are _you working at Granny's, Belle?"

She trusted him. After all, he wasn't exactly going to go spreading her secrets around, he had his own. Usually it took people years for her to trust them; in fact Archie had taken no less than five years for her to even remotely open up to him, Lacey after all had blamed him for locking her up in the hospital for so long. But with Mr Gold it was different, she'd only known him personally for less than two months, before then he'd just been her father's landlord with whom she would make polite small talk with whenever he arrived early to collect the rent – to which he had always been early -, or the terrifying pawnbroker who lived to cause chaos in Storybrooke. But now he was Aiden, and every time that Aiden smiled she felt pleasantly warm, he was always so kind and understanding to her, and he even tolerated Lacey, and all of the baggage that came with her, the anxiety, the awkwardness, everything; not to mention that he had taken it upon himself, with no reason or asking, to help her whenever she need it, not matter what it was "I was scared." She finally admitted.

"What are you scared of?" he asked, shifting a little closer and fixing her with a curious gaze.

"I have a friend." Beginning, taking a deep breath, feeling wretched "He's called Jefferson, I met him while I was in the hospital, and whenever he comes out of the hospital nobody ever hires him because everybody knows that he's ill," – privately noting that Belle described him as 'ill' and not the more commonly used phrase of 'mad' – "and when ever somebody fires him he usually ends up getting bad again and has to go back to the hospital." She paused, half expecting him to silence her, or interject into the conversation, but he didn't, gesturing for her to continue, wrapped on her every word "And Granny's is just safe I suppose, and I've always got Ruby to help me."

"So you won't get let go so that _you_ won't get bad again." He finished the sentence for her "This Jefferson, where is he now?"

"In the hospital again." She explained, not even attempting to mask the bitterness in her voice.

"Well, when he is ready to return to normal life I'm sure that I would be able to find him a job."

"You would do that?" she asked, stunned.

"If it would make you happy."

She could have kissed him right there, feeling her heart swell and a large grin break out over her face "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" he really was very handsome when he was confused "for what, sweetheart?"

"For everything, for this _disastrous_ date." Shrugging, embarrassed, her eyes wandering away from him "I mean I completely understand if you never want to go out with me again."

His fingers gently tilted the underside of her chin to bring her gaze back to his face, suddenly realising how close he was, had he always been that close? "Belle, of course I want to go out with you again, and this wasn't a disaster." Pausing he tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled fondly at her "You put yourself down too much."

She did kiss him then, hastily leaning up to press her lips to his. Abandoning the tea on the coffee table, she drew herself closer to him, twining one of her hands into his long hair. Gold instinctively pulled her closer still, wrapping both his arms around her waist. For a moment having to remind himself that he was awake and that she wasn't just a beautiful dream, running the tips of his fingers over her body's delicate curves and marvelling that she was real and so utterly perfect, and that she was with him, and that she had _chosen _to be with him. Letting his mind slip, capturing her bottom lip between his and enforcing slight pleasure, pleased at the tiny gasp his actions received, growing bolder and puller her closer with unexpected ferocity. Belle hadn't kissed like this before, not properly, but whatever worries she had been harbouring were quickly dashed, leaving her mind deliciously blank, as if ever worry and every fear could just be kissed away. Gently coaxing his lips, running her tongue along his bottom lip her fingers absentmindedly sliding down his neck to the collar of his shirt. He froze, but he didn't quite pull away. His grip on her body becoming slack wordlessly shaking his head. Heart pounding she knew the colour in her cheeks would return any second, instantly wishing for nothing less than for the ground to swallow her up. His gaze softened somewhat, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side again, and leaning up to place a rather annoyingly platonic kiss to her cheekbone "It's ok Belle."

Ever the gentleman – to her at least.

Shifting so as to sit next to him she leant her head on his shoulder, twining one of her arms around him, with the other locking her fingers with his, snuggling up to his side "Aiden?"

"Mmh?" he replied in way of answer, absentmindedly playing with her fingers .

"I think I love you." Her breathing suddenly hitched as something seemed to click into place. She hadn't meant to say it, not out loud at least. He froze again, his fingers becoming ridged, his whole body instantly still, not quite able to meet her eyes. She'd never said it to anybody before, not in that way, she'd never quite felt like that about anybody before, part of her never thought that she would, but she did. She loved him.

"Yes." He breathed, his fingers slowly becoming less tense "And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where the rating goes up to M, just so you know. This is my first ever attempt at straight smut (sort of) so you'll have to forgive me if it is not very good, this is also the last chapter **

**Chapter 4 **

He awoke first. Wincing almost immediately and the dull throbbing stiffness in his leg, cursing under his breath and silently reminding himself never to sleep in a sitting position on a couch ever again. Belle was still asleep curled up at his side with one arm draped around him, still wearing the clothes that he'd lent her the previous night. She looked beautiful when she slept, her long hair softly flowing over her shoulder and her lips slightly parted. She always looked beautiful though. Smiling down at her sleeping form he stooped down to press a soft kiss to her cheek, before painfully pulling himself to his feet and retrieving his cane which was resting against the leg of the couch, limping to the kitchen counter, suddenly remembering that he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day, his stomach growling, demanding breakfast. Flicking his wrist around to eye level to check the time, his watch reading eight fifteen. Busying himself in the kitchen making breakfast he failed to notice Belle awake, peering curiously at him from the couch, curled up in the blanket that he must have draped over her once she had drifted off to sleep, suddenly catching sight of her through the corner of his eye he flicked his head around "Morning love."

"Morning." Absentmindedly smiling, she peered around to see what he was doing in the kitchen "What are you making?"

"Just toast, I'm not much of cook." he added apologetically "Hungry?"

Nodding wordlessly, she got up, discarding the blanket on the couch, and making her way over to the kitchen table, making quick work of the jam toast he placed in front of her. She could easily get used to this, sitting with him at the breakfast table, barely awake eating breakfast after a good night's sleep. She could quite happily do this every morning. She couldn't think like that, not now, biting down on her bottom lip and sitting back in the chair, her domestic fantasy being brought to a halt far too soon.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding a thousand miles away.

"Did you mean it?" she just had to check, she needed to know that she wasn't just being stupid.

Apparently realising what it was she was worrying about, he reached out a hand to gently cup her cheek, gracing the pad of his thumb over the skin "Belle," – her stomach fluttered at the sound of her name – "Don't think that the fact that it's morning changes anything. I love you, I meant it."

"Really?" she managed to choke.

"Of course, I loved you even since you chipped my stupid cup; it'll take a lot more than sleep to change that."

She couldn't have stopped herself, even if she had wanted to from quickly leaning forward to kiss him then, hastily catching his lips for just a second.

"Did I disappoint you?" he asked quite out of the blue, sounding concerned "Last night?"

"You could never disappoint me." she answered, grinning giddily "Ever."

"I really could." he argued.

"Well you didn't." she reassured him, placing her hand on his, the little skin contact making her smile wider still "But, why did you stop?"

Sighing, and letting out an almost incoherent mumble, his gaze flicked up to her "You said yourself that you're never done anything like that before."

"Yeah?" Dismissing this as if it were of no major importance

Staring at her incredulously, saying each word very slowly "Belle, this would be your _first time, _it has to be special."

"It would be." She assured him, taking his hand in hers and gently kissing the knuckles, though he still looked uneasy "Well, what was your first time then?"

"My first time, I was seventeen years old and it was with a girl who lived close by to me and we were both quite drunk at the time. And it was awkward and messy and as a result of it I was a husband and a father by that time the next year."

Belle didn't quite know what to say to this sudden confession, it was probably one of the first time that he had ever actually opened up to her. He must have many other secrets locked away in his mind for nobody to see. That was the problem with him, he never talked about anything to anybody, in all honesty nobody would probably listen, except Belle that was "What happened to her?" chancing another question, her gaze darting from his pained expression to the floor and back again in quick succession.

Gold considered her for several moments, mulling the question over in his mind. The past was most likely best left where it was, were nobody else could go dabbling in it, away from prying eyes. The only reason indeed that anybody would go delving in Mr Gold's past would be to find the monster's weakness "She died," he said finally, his words so filled with bitterness that it actually sent real unpleasant shivers down her spine "Not that long after she left me."

"Did you love her?" she mumbled.

The corner of his mouth pricked humourlessly at the irony, pausing for a moment, choosing his words carefully "Yes, but not that way. I love her in the sense that she was Bae's mother, but there was nothing else, she was my friend before Bae was born, but I married her because I felt like I had to for Bae's sake so that he could grow up with a mother and a father in his life, because believe me, that is not a good way to grow up; but not because I loved her."

"But there were others weren't there? Other women I mean?"

"One."

"But you didn't love her either?" confused now, somewhat surprised that there had only been two women in his life before her.

"No, we had more of a deal than a relationship." Belle had absolutely no idea what that meant, though decided that it was probably best not to ask.

"So," choosing her words carefully, fearing she was treading on thin ice, the last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable or upset "you've loved no one, and no one has loved you?" He must have been alone for a very long time, and worst of all nobody cared, he had let the years make him grow callous and bitter, avoiding any contact and raising his son all by himself. Didn't he get lonely? Belle supposed that there was a rather significant different between being alone and being lonely, and he was definitely alone. He must be lonely, she could tell, it may have been why he had sought out her company in the first place, she was lonely too, the fit together like corresponding jigsaw pieces.

"I love you." He said quietly. It felt wonderful to be able to say it out loud. To see the little spark in her eyes when he did was probably the best feeling in the world, reaching to gently press his index finger to her lips by way of silencing her "You don't have to say it back, not if you feel compelled to."

"I don't feel compelled to. I do love you." She insisted, squeezing his fingers "You need to stop doubting yourself, you're a good man, I can see it."

"I'm no-" But she silenced him with a kiss, softly running the tip of her nose against his like an Eskimo, reaching up to cup the back of his neck as he made a light-hearted attempt to withdraw, feeling the smile against her lips as she mewled in protest "I have something for you." He added in a conversational tone.

"Yeah?"

Reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket and producing a thin gold chain, on which dangled several white pearls accompanied by a blue gemstone, the same blue as her eyes she couldn't help but notice "I was going to give it to you last night, but there were rather more pressing matters to attend to." He explained, circling his finger to tell her to turn, his fingers gently brushing against the skin of her neck causing her breath to hitch as he fastened the delicate clasp around her neck.

"You like giving me presents, don't you?" Belle observed, quite breathlessly.

"I do." Shrugging the matter away, though smiling fondly "this and a few other necklaces were on sale at an antiques fair a fair few years back now, it's only a small token that I though you might like."

Smiling ruefully, she lent up to give him a quick 'thank you' kiss on the cheek "It's lovely." She assured him, ducking her head under to cuddle into his side.

"Yes, I thought so." He agreed, tightening his arm around it "It possesses a certain likeness to a young woman that I know."

"Oh does it now?" grinning from ear to ear, pulling out of the hug "You know, it's odd." She mused quietly.

"What it, sweetheart?"

"Well I haven't know you that long at all, I mean you were like my father's landlord for years and that was it."

"Not true." He added, stumbling nervously over his words.

"It isn't"? her brow furrowed, staring rather blankly at him for several moments.

He spoke softly, and as calm as he could manage, averting his eyes, his colour heightening "I remember years ago, sometimes during the summer you used to sit on the bench outside my shop and do your homework."

Belle hadn't even remembered that, though delving back into long forgotten memories she realised that he was right, she had used to do that. It was a lovely spot, never overly crowded or busy and it was shady as well for when it was hot and bright – which it hardly ever was in Maine. He used to walk past her – she remembered – occasionally he would glance at her, every so often offering a polite smile, and once or twice even chancing a fleeting 'hello', he had never asked her to move or to go and sit somewhere else, he had just let her be, and her him, as if they had some kind of unspoken arrangement. If she could go back and tell that little girl that one day she would be eating breakfast with the much older man who gave her rare smiles she would probably have laughed in her face.

"I want to know about you." She told him, noticing the smile play on his lips when she said it "What?"

"Just something Lacey said." He explained, leaning forward to prop himself up on his elbows "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your son."

"My son?" he questioned as if he had never heard of the concept before.

"Yeah, I want to know." Shifting and propping her head up on her elbows, listening intently.

"Well, Baelfire is his name, he's twenty nine, he has a ten year old son, and he'll be getting married soon." She could tell from the partially masked bitter edge to his words that he wasn't entirely happy with this arrangement "There not much more to tell really, he'd like you though."

"You don't like his fiancée?"

His face dropping at the sudden revert back to his previous statement "We're not overly fond of each other, no." The corners of his mouth once again quirking humourlessly, his eyes darker "Bae wants it though; I suppose that's what's important. But I'm already a grandfather, I'm not overly keen on becoming a father-in-law as well."

Drumming her fingers thoughtfully against the table, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side "But you love your son, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my son." Smiling fondly "he's a remarkable boy, and so is Henry."

"Well they must get it from you." Belle's cheeks flushed, but he seemed fairly amused by her comment, deciding not to bother to correct her "You're an introvert, you know." She added on a more serious note.

"A what, sweetheart?"

"An introvert." She repeated, blushing even brighter "Archie told me about it, it's when you keep all of your feelings on the inside and don't talk to people about it." reaching up to gently brush a strand of his hair out of his face "You just need a bit of courage, to let me in." chancing a tiny smile "Aidan?" the name she was beginning to grow rather fond of running smoothly over her tongue.

"Yes?"

"So are we a couple now then?" She questioned, pondering the concept.  
"I suppose so, yes." Chortling and flicked another strand of his hair out if his eyes "though I don't think that I suit the title 'boyfriend' very well." No, he didn't really. She wasn't quite sure what title he would suit.  
"And couples do...stuff don't they?" edging a little closer to him, her heart instantly accelerating.  
"Stuff?" His brow furrowing in confusion.  
"Mmh yeah." Her cheeks flushing. Belle had absolutely no idea how to be seductive, having been locked up in an asylum since the age of nineteen the need had never arisen before. Unsure about where her sudden burst of boldness was coming from, taking his hand and doing her best to guide him back to the couch tentatively leaning forward for another kiss before he could ask what she was doing, catching his lips quickly, his arms twining around her waist, kissing her in a rather annoying chaste fashion. Trembling, her fingers once again crept to the collar of his shirt.

"Belle." he objected, breaking the kiss upon realising her motives, fixing her with a stern glare.

"Please." she breathed, not entirely sure what exactly it was she was asking for "And it's ok, I had to put Lacey on the pill just in case." blushing furiously, probably brighter than she ever had.  
"Belle, it'll hurt" the expression on his face a mix or indignation and concern.  
"I trust you." she said simply.  
"_I_ don't trust me."

"Please?" she repeated, leaning up to softly press a kiss to his jaw. Seizing her face with both hands there was a new edge to the way he kissed her, eagerness and desperation mounting, slanting his head to gain better access to her mouth, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, her granting it almost immediately savouring the taste of him, pulling him down onto the mattress with her, his hands leaving her face, and gently caressing her curves through his shirt. God she was beautiful.  
"We can slow down, or stop, if you want." he added hesitantly, breaking from her momentarily, realising exactly how quickly everything was escalating.

Shaking her head slowly, she kissed him again, softer now, gentler, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip again. Hesitantly her fingers slipped to his shirt collar, twisting the first button out of place. Aidan's hand slipping beneath her shirt -his shirt- fingers roaming along the bare skin of her stomach, laying completely down, awkwardly fumbling with the other buttons, her inexperience was delighting him possibly more than it should, smiling privately at her eager clumsiness. He was much too skinny and pale to ever be considered attractive, but she didn't seem to mind, splaying her fingers curiously over his bare skin, and dipping her head to trail kisses along the bare skin on his shoulder, breaking the kiss momentarily, only to pull his short u over her head. Noticing scars scattered, criss-crossing, across the white skin of her forearm, his eyes lingering warily on them. They were horrible, the very thought of either her or Lacey inflicting them on her beautiful skin ached like a physical pain. Dipping his head down to gently as he could press a kiss to the damaged skin, he heard her breath hitch, unsure whether it was a good sign he glanced up at her eyes bright with tears, sitting up she kissed him again, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging, provoking a strangled groan in the back of his throat, slipping his hand beneath the rim of the sweat pants and tugging them down her perfect legs the tips of his fingers gracing tenderly over the newly exposed skin of her bare legs, discarding the sweat pants, his nimble fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her lace underwear, she couldn't help but stiffen a little and he froze instantly. How the hell was he going to be able to do this without hurting her? Slowing a little, easing his fingers against the bundle of nerves that made her brain go pleasantly blank, her body instinctively reacting to his actions. Withdrawing his fingers, causing a slight groan in protest, instead nudging her knees apart, her lips back on his dismissing whatever impulses he had been harbouring telling him that he should hold back, assisting her in wriggling out of her lace garment. He hadn't done this in a long time, and he was quite out of practice. And with a clumsy thrust of his hips he entered her. It was a new sensation to her, strange and slightly invasive, but not painful, more uncomfortable, though oddly not unpleasant either, quickly leaning up to press a quick encouraging kiss again his slightly parted lips.  
"Breath." he instructed her gently, his own breathing hitching, easing himself further, failing to suppress a horse broken sounding groan. Catching the smallest flash of pain cross her face, he froze. Apparently sensing what he was about to do she locked her ankles around his waist arching her hips, releasing a string if shaky ragged breaths between soft kisses to the nape of her neck as he felt her fully envelop him, trying to tell her without words how perfect she was and how much she meant to him. Panting, slowly pulling and trusting his hips, the little gasping moan of pleasure he received, silently begging for another kiss and capturing her lips again, his tongue exploring her mouth, muffling her groan as he trust into her again, her nails biting sharply into his flesh. Attempting to find some form of steady rhythm, his brain being clouded by the sheer feel of her, every touch under his fingers, the taste with his tongue, the scent inhaled through his nose seemed to send him into an ever dizzier state of mind in the haze of mounting pleasure. It wasn't quite possessive, more an overwhelming sense of belonging. She was his, he would make her his, and would gladly give himself to her in any way she pleased. With another thrust he had her crying out and clutching him tighter, whimpering his name,  
her inner walls gripping him, triggering his own climax, shuddering and gripping the side of the couch at her side as he spilled himself inside her, utterly a string of course moans and all but falling against her, spent.  
Nothing needed to be said, not straight away at least, rolling as if drunk of her and laying limply beside her, panting, softly nuzzling his face to the crook of her neck, uncoordinated limbs pawing gently at her bare skin "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
"No." She reassured him, catching her breath "In fact." wrapping one arm around him and drawing him into a clumsy embrace, snuggling up to him and kissing his cheek lightly "You know, I should probably be getting back home, my papa's probably freaking out about where I am."  
"No." Catching her by the arm and hauling her gently back to his side and planting another kiss on her bare neck "not yet, stay?"  
"Aiden, I have to go, he's probably worried."  
"I don't care. I want you to stay here." I said defiantly, in the same way that a child would refuse to share their favourite toy "I don't want you to go back to your father Belle."

Choosing not to answer him, she pressed another kiss to his cheek. She could see that they would be talking about this later, he wasn't going to drop the subject, he wasn't that type of person "She hasn't spoken to me yet today." Belle wandered aloud, only realising this for herself "Lacey I mean, she's usually spoken to me by now. What does that mean, do you think?"

"I don't know." he admitted, a small smile playing on his lips "I take it as a good sign though."

**AN: Ok, I hope you all liked this little story of mine, I was really scared that I wouldn't get it finished before now but I did so I'm quite happy with myself for that, because as of tomorrow I will be going to the land without internet for two weeks, so yeah, even if it is a little rushed towards the end, I hope this was ok. Just want to thank everybody for reading/following/favouriting/ reviewing, you're all so lovely. I may write a sequel of something if I have enough time and if enough people want it, though I have a Captain Swan story half-planned so hopefully that'll be up soon. Thanks again guys. **


End file.
